Assassin of the Night
by Lunar Roze
Summary: I am realy notg ood with summaries. Its a naruto story about an assassin given achance of anew life in the village hidden in the leaves after trying to kill the Hokage....Read to find out more.


Assassin of the Night

Name: everyone calls her Demon or Sin

Age:14

Apperance: Her hair goes to her chin and is raven black. Her eyes are a cold, dark blue. Her outfit is either A:like Kairi's from KH 2 but its pure black and its a bit longer or B: like Kairi's form kh but pure black, it depends if its an assassin mission or stealing crap or gather ing information. Soemtimes she'll even put a black blindfold over her eyes but thats on assassin missions.

Family/Frineds: none/none

Past: She knows nothign of her actual family. She lived on the streets of the mist village until she was 6. Zabuza took her in and trianed her ot be an assassin, like Haku. But, she left them when she was 10. Then she started doing work for whoever could afford her prices. Recently, she got a job from some guy named Orochimaru to kill the Lord Hokage of the Leaf village.

This mission was jsut too easy. I put on my blindfod as I sat on the window to the room. I opened the window silently and entered the room. I sensed the Hokage coming this way. I hid behind the door. I should hide somehwre mroe practible but oh well. I was short on time. I stopped my chakra flow. He opened the door. I heard him yawn. From teh noise, I think he was still in his Hokage clohes.

"Who's there?" he asked.

I should ahve known. Orochimaru told me I had to outwit him, not sneak up. I quickly walked behind him and put a kunai to his neck.

"who are you?" he asked, no fear in his voice.

"An assassin." I said. "Who's on orders to kill you."

"from who?"

Should I tell him? Sure, whuy not. He's going to die anyways unless someone catches me.

"Orochimaru-san." I whispered.

"I should have known." he muttered.

I smirked. I cursed inwardly as I heard footsteps calmly walking towards the door. It knocked.

"Lord Hokage?" a male's voice asked.

"Come in." the hokage said calmly.

The door opened and a man walked in. He had a giant scar across his nose.

"I have papers to-" he cut off as the door fully opened and he looked up.

I tunred around with the Hokage. I didn't lower my posiiton or guard. He ran fast and pointed a kunai to wher my heart was in my back.

"Let go of Lord Hokage." he said.

I smiled maniacly at him then smirked.

"You think I actually care aobut my own life. How sad. I don't care for anyone or anything. Life is meaningless. When I kill, I am killig nothing of value. The only job in life that sees fit to me is to become a weapon for others to use." The guy with hte scar exchanged a look with the Hokage. I held my position. Then I thought, "Screw it. He's too much trouble."

I kicked the man behiond me back. I threw the Hokage gently into achair and leaped out of the window and ran off. I knw some anbu were tracking me and following. I didn't care at the moment. I stopped when I saw orochimaru a few feet away. The anbu stopped as well. Orochimaru walked voer to me and whispered in my ear, "Did you complete the assignment?"

I shook my head a no. I wa sbeing dragged along when the anbu interferred. Orochimaru sent them running though I was too spaced out to know what he used. Next thing I know, Orochimaru is trying to kill me. She hsouts all kinds of things at me but the one that hits home is, "You are uselesss." Uptil now, I had been dodging his attacks but when I heard that, I froze. He slapped me and I fell to my knees. He kneeled in front of me.

He whsipered into my ear, "I would kill you. You hav no purpose in lfie anymore. I'd be sparing you but I promised the Leaf Anbu thye would have you for punishment. If we do meet again though, I will kill you."

He left. Teh Anub came back. They came towards me.

"Go ahead, kill me. I don't care anymore." I sighed.

"Sorry but we have to take you back to Lord Hokage for interigation." a voice siad.

I was dragged there. In teh same room I tried to kill the Hokage, I was brought to. Thye threw me on the floor. I didn't bother to get up for a moment but sat up anyways.

A woman with spiky purple hair yelled, "Why did you try oto assassinate Lord hokage?"

I didn't answer.

"Anko, stop." the hokage said to the woman.

She still glared at me.

"Where is Orochimaru hiding?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"he asked where is OProchimaru hiding!" the woman yelled at me.

"As an asassin, I would not say it. Even as a broken, useless weapon, I shall not say it unless needed. Unless he attacks the village, I shall not reviel anyhting to you." I siad in a quiet whisper.

"Why did you not kill me? why run? I konw you could have killed me befor eIruka came in." Hoakge said calmly.

Some gasped in a whisper. The woman seemed shocked too.

"Yes, I could have. I don't know why I didn't yet. Maybe someday I'll find out why. Maybe not. It owuld be easy to kill you...So why didn't I?" I said, more to myself than the Hoakge.

After a few moments insilecne, the Hoakge asked me a very simple question, "Well, now thers only one thing left to decide: do you want to stay here and become a shinobi of Konoha or stay lokced up, or lose your memories and be sent off to another vilalge?"

"Lord Hoakge!" the woman protested. Actually, most protested, except for the guy with a scar across his nose.

the Hokage held up ahand and silenced them as I was about to say somehting. When it was silent, I said, "I don't know. I've never even been in the village. Can I atleast look around beofre making a descision?"

the Hokage didn't look so sure. "You could assign a bodyguard." the guy with the scar said to him.

The hoakge nodded and saidm "Alright. Iruka, woudl yu do the honors then since you suggested it?"

The man nodded.

"Then go. Be back in less than an hour." he said.

I follwoed the man out the door silently. He led em through the village. A lot of lgiths were on. He showed me the achademy and all kinds of places. He brought me to armane shop. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked with asmile.

"Well, I haven't eaten in two days. I guess so."

He roderd some ramen. I ate mine slowly.

"what can I call you by?" i asked him.

"Oh. I'm Iruka." he said, smiling.

"Ok."

"Whats your anme?"

I said nothing for a moment. "Most people call me demon but I was never given a anme to me tha tI can remember."

He looked at me a bid sadly. "Well...I don' t know mcuh about you but I think I can give you an appropriate name."

"Wats that?"

"Bara."

"yea but once you get past hte thorns on arose, its akind and gentle flower...I'm not kind nor gentle."

"I think you can be kind. you just need to be surrounded by people. Which is why I wish you would take Lord Hoakge's offer tostay here."

"you dont even know me all that well and yet you want the best for me. You turely are a kind person Iruka-san. More than I deserve. But I'm not sure-" I was interupted but a yelling.

"Iruka-sensei! Can oyou treat me to abowe lof ramen?" a blonde came over and sat donw on the other side of Iruka.

"Sure Naruto." and ordered him afew bowels.

"Who's she?" the blondie asked and pointed to me.

Iruka didn't know what to say so I said, "I'm...Bara. Who are you?"

Iruka smiled at me kindly, glad I took up the name. I wanted to beleive what he said was true. Can I be kind and yet deadly? Or do I have to give up being who I am?

The blonde smiled greatly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage, beleive it!"

"nice to meet you Naruto. You may beocme the next hokage. If you keep wokring at it, you will." Empty words from me but thye seemed not to notice. I was taught those words by Zabuza, only with assassin.

Naruto grinned.

"see Iruka-sesnsei? Soemone else beleives in me too! So..Bara..I haven't seen you around before. Are you knew here to the village? Are you going to be a ninja like I am? Mayeb you'll be on the same team as me! That'd be great! then you can meet my firneds and my sensei!"

"A ninja? Me? Hm..I've never thought of that before..." I murmered. "I would like to met your team Naruto."

He grinned widely. "Great! Meet me here in the mormning aoruind 6 alright?"

I nodded. He ate hsi ramen and walked off.

"Oh, we have to be gettign back." Iruka said and smiled.

I follwed him abck to the room I was in before hand with all the ninjas in there.

"Well? Have you made a desicion?" Lord Hoakge asked me politely but seriously.

"I'd.." I looked at iruka and he smiled encouragingly. "I'd like to stay here in your village and become aninja."

Lord Hoakge smiled. Do you know any teams in Konoha you'd like to join? I'm sure you meet someone while wlaking aorund."

"Yes, i did meet someone. His name's Naruto Uzumaki. Iwould like to be apart of his team."

He nodded. "vEry well. Your training starts tomrrow then if you pass Kakashi's test to become a ninja."

I bowed. "I dont deseve it but thank you..."

"Thats irhgt, you dont deserve it so be grateful!" the purple hiard woman yelled to me.

"Anko, enough."

"No, she;s right." i said.

"What's your anme?" the Hokage asked.

"um...Well...Iruka said I should clal myslef bara since I didnt have aname before..I'd lke to try to live up to it."

"Bara..Iruka chose the anme well. Anko."

"Yes sir."

"Since you seem so fond of Bara, why dont you let her stay with you for a bit?"

"But sir-" she started to argue and then backed down. "Yes sir."  
So that was that. I followed Anko to her small appartment that had one bedroom. I was told to sleep on teh couch, I didn't object. Sh went to sleep and I laid on the couch. I couldn't fall asleep so I opened a window and gazed out at the stars while sitting in a chair.


End file.
